


To Shoot Or Not To Shoot.

by looseleaftea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：EHE，話很多的哈利哈特阿北。(X</p><p>13.05.2015.發表於weebly。<br/>http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/too-shoot-or-not-to-shoot.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Shoot Or Not To Shoot.

  
「開槍或者是不開槍，這是個問題。」哈利想，或許對大魔法師來說這從來就不會是個問題。他曾經在射擊場跟梅林切磋了無數次，通常都會嚇傻一群在旁邊練習的訓練生，如果他們不幸的沒有在想起那些被魔法師抓來練手的悲慘經驗之前逃跑的話。  
魔法師的槍法跟他本人一樣：精準、冷酷、不帶一絲一毫的猶豫，人形靶上的彈孔無一不在眉心。  
  
  
  
但，伊格西呢？  
  
唉......伊格西......他連狗都不肯殺的學徒。他承認自己是一時心急才會朝他大吼，早在看見伊格西為了一隻狐狸去撞警車的時候他就該知道，他無法理解，噢不他並非不能理解，他理解的。這世界上就是會分成能對自己的狗開槍的人，或開不了槍的人，而伊格西正好是後者。比起生他的氣他更應該為了對伊格西大吼而生自己的氣，或者為了伊格西無法對狗開槍但自己卻開了那該死的槍而生自己的氣。  
  
  
  
處在「能夠對狗開槍的人」那邊的他，剛剛才下手殺了五十來個人，這些人雖然荒謬但罪不該死，然而又有誰是真正該死的呢。  
顯然對眼前的范倫坦來說，自己才是該被槍口指著的那一個。  
  
  
  
  
「你對著人的腦袋開槍就會發生這種事。」  
  
葛希兒教訓范倫坦的模糊聲音掉進他腦海，是啊，你對著人的腦袋開槍就會發生像這樣的事，伊格西或許比自己更加瞭解這一點。就算不瞭解，坐在幾千哩外的螢幕前的男孩在目睹這一幕之後也會瞭解，真是抱歉用這樣的方式讓他了解，就連男孩看見滿桌的早餐露出的笑容都讓他感到抱歉。  
  
  
聽說在人死前一生會像幻燈片一樣在眼前播放，但是自己現在滿腦子都只有那個男孩：樓梯上被叫住的男孩一臉疑惑不滿、在酒吧裡喝完最後一滴啤酒假裝沒注意到男孩看著他的的眼睛有多亮、在裁縫店的鏡子裡跟他並肩的男孩、躺在軌道上罵遍了畢生髒話死也不肯出賣他的男孩——他的幻燈片裡都是那個男孩，意識到這一點的時候，黑暗鋪天蓋地的席捲而來開始蠶食他的思緒。  
噢，或許這才是一切的癥結點，他忘記或下意識忘記男孩總是要成為男人，正如那個他已經想不起來的年輕的自己一樣。今天以後男孩將會成為男人，或許對一個邁向老年的特務來說可以用這樣的意義結束自己也不算太糟......哈利哈特任憑黑暗吞噬掉他的最後一個念頭，墜入其中。  
男孩穿上西裝的身影在黑暗中模糊、消失。  
  
  
  
（三個月後哈利在床上醒來發現，他根本一點也不排斥親吻淚流滿面像大型犬類一樣撲上來的男孩，甚至無法抬起一根手指對他說“No,Eggsy.”，他決定把這一切都歸咎於他腦袋中的那該死的一槍，還有男孩真的穿著他想像中那套合身得該死的好看西裝之故。）  
（梅林顯然也滿擔心的，他親完伊格西之後梅林臉上露出了想把老友打暈的表情，幸好最後梅林看在多年交情的份上沒那麼做。）  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果把人類分成兩半的話我大概是會對我的貓開槍的人。（公平起見我想像了一隻我養了十五年、人生中第一隻貓，我是貓派）  
> 用來哭的是眼睛，決定開槍的是大腦而扣下扳機的是手指，所以我應該會開槍吧。
> 
> 最後我跟某個朋友做了決定，在我們正在工作的劇本裡面，  
> 最後沒有開槍殺我們的狗，希望這個故事足夠溫暖不要有遺憾。  
> 放下那把槍後，我寫了這一篇因為我還是覺得不管開槍或是不開槍都沒有對錯可言。


End file.
